


"Wow, indeed"

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Of course Kurt's been hit on before. But never by a girl.





	"Wow, indeed"

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, I think I'll change it once I think about something better. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

To say that Kurt was shocked, would be an understatement.

It's not like it never happened before. It has. Since they arrived to New York City those six years ago, they both, Blaine and he, have been hit on multiple times. They weren't even jealous anymore.

Looking at the little piece of paper in his hand, with a phone number and a name - Paula - followed by smeared lipstick imprint of the girl's lips, Kurt was lost for words.

"Wow" he breathed out. Next to him Blaine just laughed.

"Wow, indeed" his husband parroted.

They're just came back from their honeymoon in Europe, deciding to stop at their favourite cafe for some pick-me-up after long flight.

When they arrived, the waitress - a pretty girl, not older than 20 - appeared next to their table in matter of seconds. She took the order from Blaine first, and then froze, staring at Kurt with open mouth.

Kurt rised his eyebrow and smiled softly at her, not knowing what to do. That did the trick, and soon enough she was back to taking his order, with slight blush on her cheeks.

Her eyes never left Kurt's face.

Over the hour or so they spend at the café, Paula returned more times that it was necessary, offering them more coffee or different kinds of desserts. Well, she did offer them to Kurt, barely sparing a glance in Blaine's direction. 

And Blaine, if he was honest with himself, found it pretty amusing. He knew that Kurt still had bad days, when old insecurities and Sebastian's "gay face" comment, and memories of the fight about how easily Blaine "fits" came back and got him.

As they gathered their things, he wondered briefly what to do. Leading this girl on was cruel, and Kurt still seemed to be too shocked to do anything.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and when he saw Paula close enough, said:

"Come on, my love. Let's go home."

He let his eyes wander on the side, and saw Paula standing there, surprise in her eyes and her mouth open in a perfect "o".

"Sorry" he mouthed at her, even though he wasn't sorry at all. She just nodded, blush high on her cheeks and turned around to walk fast behind the counter.

Outside, the fresh air of New York autumn hit them and that finally brought Kurt out of his haze. 

"I should cross that from my bucket list" he laughed, ripping the paper on small pieces and throwing them into the closest trashcan.

"Oh, definitely" Blaine said, kissing him lightly and leading them on the direction of their home. 


End file.
